Kalopsia
by TheMaxx
Summary: As time goes on things are not what they once were. Amy Rose has chased her love for so long her feelings are no longer the same; how can this mean anything to me. After reflecting on her many failed attempts to woo Sonic and confronting his rejections of her Amy begins to see Sonic is not what she thought. That he might not be what she sees...


_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

New Mobotroplis three p.m., it was another dark, dreary and rainy day for one of the most optimistic citizens within the city. Amy Rose sat by the window in her living room quietly listening to the raindrops splashing against her window. Her shoes off and dressed in pink sweat pants and a pale red tee shirt. Her face completely bored, lost in thought thinking of something to do. The city's force field had been opened today to let some rain in and water the things that needed it. So it truly became a rainy day for her as...

Sonic had run away from her again today…

She huffed in frustration as she thought of how to get Sonic to notice her again. You had to take action to get what you wanted, but Amy was sure there was always a line there, there was a line in every aspect of any subject, and the line with people could be anywhere. She knew she might be pushing it with Sonic…she was doing her best not to cross his line…

Amy stared up into the gray dark clouds across the sky remembering before Mercia was destroyed by Eggman. It was her original home and the place where she discovered Sonic, the place where everything in her life became beautiful after seeing him for the first time. Even with the loss of her parents and everyone she knew, the loss of her home and her childhood. The image that Sonic projected of righteousness and all that was good. It kept her going…

Amy frowned as she shifted on the pillows she sat on near the window.

Though she was not much different than whom she was now, before no other males had ever interested her like Sonic had. She smirked at the memory of sending him all that fan mail when she was young. It all changed when Eggman found out about it and in his cruelty kidnapped her to use as bait. Amy felt butterflies in her stomach as she recalled how Sonic recused Tails and her from Metal Sonic. Even with all the bad things going on in her life at the time, she never perceived things same again after meeting Sonic.

Amy continued to smirk as some part of her still had Sonic and marriage tied together. She really wanted to marry him when she was young. Nevertheless, she knew and realized as she got older and matured how unrealistic it was what she was asking. It was very silly thing for a child to say, but she had said it. It was silly notion in general because relationships were not easy, there was always bound to be a disagreement somewhere. It's why people fall through so many relationships, walking around with an unrealistic view of another individual. An illusion that once shattered also breaks a part with the individual with such views. She did too...

Though, for the most part, her sentiments had not faltered, if she could have Sonic today she would take him. Besides her immaturity at the time she built her whole life bettering herself, changing and adapting in a way…for Sonic…

As pathetic as it sounded …yes she had…

She did it for herself as well but all her time spent as a Freedom Fighter, fighting and proving herself to everyone. There was always a part of it that was for him. Amy got up and removed herself from the window and began pacing around the pink carpet of her living room. All the way from becoming an official Freedom Fighter to fighting the Iron Queen, it had been dedicated to the feeling he gave her, the fuel that kept her going every day.

So far, she'd been down that's true...even if he didn't lie to her yet…

She never lied to herself about how their relationship had progressed. As far as she was concerned, she had made great strides in becoming closer with Sonic. Right now, she'd become pretty close with him; he would talk about personal things he was going through in his life on occasion. On the same note, he always avoided talking about romance with her; he'd regularly run back to Sally in the past, and it hurt every time…

Not so much now as he was single and had been for a hot second recently, and she was trying to make a mark while she had the chance. She experienced much sorrow at his hands, watching him get jealous of Money Khan and Sally. Watching him date so many other girls through the years, and she stood alone in a shadow right in front of him. Amy frowned as she stopped her aimless wandering and plopped back down next to her window. She tried not to let it build up inside of her but sometimes the frustration was palpable. Of how he ignored her, and often it led to the reflection from the face in her window.

Of sadness…

Of loneliness…

Of the pain behind her eyes…

It was always a question in the back of her mind; she was aware of how much time and energy she had sunk into Sonic. How much of it was her? How much of this was one sided? Compared to the other women throughout his life, she had at most been sprinkled here and there, and she was now feeling that she might not be having much of an impact on his life as she hoped she would. As much as she tried to buffalo her way into Sonic's life, she had only accomplished becoming his guy buddy. She didn't know what to do anymore when he made her sad…

She'd been following him around for so long now it actually felt kind of weird, she felt strange about it sometimes. All her life and nothing had really come of it romantically like she hoped. She guessed it was the same story for any girl or anybody. For that matter, to do crazy things when you liked someone. Even so, she was a long way from giving up; she didn't feel he was too far gone as he was single right now. She had never had a chance with him, and she wondered how it would turn out if she did. If things were to falter between them? She still felt she would chase him. She wouldn't let him go…

And there were times she felt she was going nowhere fast with him. So she sighed again as she watched the rain clouds start to break away from each other and a bit of sun shine through. The thing was…this Sonic she knew…

He wasn't real…she couldn't make him real….

She was aware of that…

Suddenly, her phone rang and Amy turned her head to the sound across the room. Amy got up from her seat with a curious face and crossed her room to answer the phone. As she picked it up a big smile came across her face, and she twirled a finger playing with her quills "Hey yourself!"

Amy nodded briefly "I'm not busy….sure I'll be over in a minute."

Amy ceased fiddling with her pink quills as she stood still for a moment "I'll tell you in person." She giggled.

Amy nodded once more before she hung the phone up "I'll see you in a minute."

The phone clicked as hit the receiver and Amy stood quietly for a moment. She held her hands up to her chest, and she turned around with a tender smile. It was Sonic…he asked her if he wanted to hang out. It was at least proof she had grown their relationship if not at all. It was times like these when he showed he really did care for her in one way or another. It made her wonder in what ways he cared for her. If this was all really one sided because sometimes he could show he cared. He'd run away from her in the past…but now he would come back…sometimes anyway…

Amy giggled as she ran upstairs into her room to grab her shoes and change into her clothing. Now wondering why she was so sad minutes ago. She knew he still had not seriously considered her romantically, but she figured she just had to be persistent. It couldn't always be one-sided…

Though her sorrow remained colored through rose-tinted eyes…

She always wondered, was what she looking at real?

* * *

Oh look a Amy story. This is just a concept for now, I felt compelled to write this because of the title of the story. I thought it was a great concept so I had to write it down. As a matter of fact its a perfect concept. For the type of character Amy is and the whole concept/title of the story fits exactly the type of character Amy is IMO anyway. I just wanted to throw this out here as I don't have time to write another story, I'm swamped as it is. I might come back to this or I might not. I have to finish my other stories first.


End file.
